


Just a Harmless Prank

by mythicalinker



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dark Character, Dark Kise, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Oblivious Kuroko, Psychological Horror, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: She said it will be fun and harmless. That's what Kuroko thought when his girlfriend Satsuki dared him to prank his best friend Kise and told him he is inlove with him. Kuroko was expecting Kise to laugh at his bland acting and perhaps the four of them eating popsicles after the whole thing and how he wished it all ended up that way...





	Just a Harmless Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but notice that my fics are usually about Derek and Teen Wolf so for a change I will try yaoi this time. Kikuro to be honest with you was my favorite ship in KnB and Dark!Kise was my life so I hope you enjoy this work.
> 
> Believe it or not but this was inspired by a real event but thankfully it was not as dark as this.
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later. 
> 
> Flashback(s) is characterized by ***
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

"IT'S just simple right?" Satsuki asked.

"So basically you wanted Tetsu to prank Kise by telling him that he's inlove with him. That's absurd and Kise will not believe it. Heck, I don't even believe it!" Aomine remarked yawning lazily as he used his folded arms as a makeshift pillow.

"Tetsu can make it believable you know unlike you Dai-chan," Satsuki argued in a childish way sticking out her tongue at Aomine like a kid.

Kuroko was just silent through the whole predicament. Sometimes he really didn't know how Satsuki's mind worked and to be honest, he didn't know what to think about that. Kise was one of his best friends that won over his trust by just being simply annoying until he didn't cave in on his offer of friendship. He didn't know why the guy even bother to talk to him because he can make anyone his friend if he wanted to. He's not just a protege in physical sports but a famous model as well. Anyone will kill just to have his attention but Kise still chose to be his friend. He sometimes pondered about that until Kise explained that he wanted them to be friends because he was not hungry or desperate for his attention and he knew he will always be honest to him no matter what. Kuroko cringed at the onslaught of the memory because whatever Satsuki was planning was far from being honest. "That's not a good idea Satsuki. I don't think Kise would even believe it for a second."

"Told ya," Aomine drawled as he chuckled and groaned in pain when Satsuki hit him on his head.

"What was that for?!" Aomine angrily complained.

Satsuki though ignored Aomine's outburst and looked at Kuroko with determination. "Tetsu please, can you let me have this?"

"I'm not comfortable lying to someone especially to my friend," Kuroko grumbled.

"It's not lying! This will just be a harmless prank and you said it yourself, he will not believe it. Please I just wanted to see how good of an actor you are," Satsuki pleaded, her eyes in the verge of crying.

Kuroko's face turned grim. He knew that this was all wrong and Satsuki was superficial but if there's something that one should learned in dating Satsuki Momoi, it was the fact that you can never say no to her.

"Tetsu, this would be fun. This will just be a harmless prank after all," Satsuki pointed out.

And looking back at that moment, Kuroko wished in his heart that she was right. 

 

∆∆∆

FROM: Kurokochi  
Kise met me at the school rooftop by around 4 PM. I need to tell you something important.

Kise sighed and started to get up from the bed after reading Kuroko's text message. He started to wear his boxers when he heard Miss Fujiwara called out his name.

"Leaving so early Kise-kun?" the school nurse asked as she watched Kise hungrily while he's wearing back his clothes. She was hurting in a good way after Teikou's resident playboy completely fucked her out. Kise perhaps was the youngest guy that he had sex with but he's also the best. They almost used the whole box of condoms while they're at it.

"Yes Miss. Unfortunately, there's a special matter that I need to attend to," Kise politely explained.

"So when can we do this again then?" she asked stretching her body temptingly to seduce the younger man.

"I never fuck the same woman twice. Miss Akaho didn't tell you about that?" Kise asked coldly as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

Miss Fujiwara clenched her fists in embarrassment. Unfortunately, the Biology teacher warned her but she didn't listen because she thought she can tame Kise since it was always she who was dumping guys and not the other way around. "Kise---"

"Miss Fujiwara, I really need to go. Bye."

And with that, Kise left the shock and fuming nurse behind.

 

∆∆∆

KUROKO fidgeted on his spot. He knew there was nothing to be afraid of because he was talking about Kise here. The worst thing that can happen was for the guy to apologize for not being able to reciprocate his feelings for him. Well, it can also ended up with Kise teasing and laughing at his bland acting so he really didn't need to worry.

He looked at the spot where Satsuki and Aomine were hiding. Aomine snorted while Satsuki gave him a thumbs up while waving the video camera that she's holding.

"Kurokochi?" Kise called out.

Kuroko felt his heart bursting out of his chest from the unexplained fear that he was feeling that moment. He looked back at Kise who was smiling warmly at him. With the afternoon sunlight that brightened Kise's features, even a straight guy can say that he's very handsome. He was like a shinning sun that radiates beauty and light. "K-kise..," Kuroko acknowledged Kise in return.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kise asked worriedly touching Kuroko's forehead to check if he's sick because the guy was paler than usual. "You're cold. I need to bring you to the clinic---"

"No, I'm fine. There's just something important that I need to tell you," Kuroko said with a shaking voice stopping Kise by grabbing the latter's arm. He knew that this was the perfect chance and he needed to say it right now so they can be done with it. 

"Kuroko, you're making me worried here," Kise remarked anxiously.

"I-I love you Kise-kun!" Kuroko shouted aloud much to his own surprise. He really didn't know why he did that but perhaps it was because he's so tense. There was a moment of silence until...

"Kurokochi look at me," Kise ordered so he was forced to look up at the guy who was looking back at him seriously. He remembered seeing that expression on Kise's face when they're fighting against strong players on their basketball match. "Are you serious about that?"

Kuroko wanted to blurt out yes but Satsuki was shaking her head as if telling her to continue this ridiculous act. "Yes."

"What about Momoichi?"

"S-she's my friend. I wanted to make you jealous so I started asking her out but obviously it didn't work. I know you're straight but I don't want to have regrets so I'm telling you right now," Kuroko finished.

Kuroko wanted to praise himself for his good performance because she can see Satsuki and Aomine were watching them with intense concentration. He looked back at Kise who had his head bowed down, his bangs hiding the expression on his face. Kise's shoulders were shaking as Kuroko started hearing sobbing sounds coming off from the guy. Kuroko was feeling sorry right now for putting his friend in anguish. 

"Kurokochi..," Kise called out in a broken voice.

"K-kise, it's really fine I promise. I---"

Kuroko's eyes widened as big as saucers as he felt Kise's lips against him. He was in state of shock as Kise's insistent tongue explored his slack mouth coaxing his tongue to twist with his. He wanted to push the guy away but he was imprisoned on Kise's strong arms. He was confused on why it all ended up in this...

 

∆∆∆

KISE didn't stop his ministrations in tasting the addicting vanilla flavor that was Kuroko in spite of the tears of joy that were messing his face. He must be dreaming right now on the clinic or perhaps he slipped somewhere and his head hit a rock that caused him to have this delusions but then again no fantasy of his can even compare to what he was experiencing right now.

The warmth of Kuroko's body against him and the unique heavenly pure snow scent that was coming off from the love of his life was intoxicating. Yes, he was inlove with his best friend for quite some time. At first, he was just so curious about the guy who was reading his book in the corner instead of throwing himself at him to get his attention. Kuroko was a breath of fresh air from the suffocating pollution that called themselves as human beings that he was forced to face everyday. 

Kise knew quite well that he was tainted with evilness so he decided to hide his feelings for the guy 'cause Kuroko was too pure and precious for him. He was his angel and he was trying his best to suppress his dark desires that will surely ruin him but now that Kuroko confessed that he felt the same way then he decided that he will keep him no matter what.

When Kise let go of Kuroko's bruised and reddish lips, a string of saliva connected their tongues that made his cock harder inside of his pants. Kuroko looked away shyly that was so cute that Kise can't help but to admire, his angel that was usually emotionless was blushing like a bride. He chuckled and kissed Kuroko's cheek gently.

"K-kise-kun..," Kuroko called out softly that sent more blood in Kise's hard-on. 

This was all new to Kise if he would be honest to himself. He fucked around to satisfy his carnal desire but with Kuroko, it was not just as simple as that. It was an insatiable thirst and hunger that was so primal that he knew he will die if he will be deprived of it. Looking at Kuroko's ethereal form, he realized that no one or nothing matters more than him. 

"I love you too Kurokochi."

 

∆∆∆

KUROKO was dumbfounded when he heard those five words from Kise's lips. It sounded so genuine that he can't help but feel bad for Kise. He was stupid for not thinking about this possibility on the first place because why would he when this was the least outcome to occur? 

"Kise, I don't understand. You're straight," Kuroko reasoned out.

Kise chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Well I am, you're just the exception. Thank you for loving me, I swear I will take care of you. I will not let you go. I'm yours and you're mine forever."

Kuroko shivered at how Kise said those words. Kise uttered them lovingly but it seemed saccharine and dark. The way those golden orbs shone with familiar crazy glint was scary. It's the same pair of eyes that Akashi had before he snapped when his mother died in the accident. 

Kuroko finally realized what was so scary about Kise's beautiful face that were filled with tears as he declared his love, it was the promise of insanity that will come if he found out that Kuroko was lying to him. He was so stupid to agree on this, he knew that in spite of his cheerful façade, Kise's trust issues were beyond repairable already. After his parents had a divorce, he ended up with his favorite aunt who molested him. Most of the people that Kise met were all set on either to fuck him or to use him so what will happen if he found out that the only person that he risked to trust was also lying to him?

"Kurokochi, do you have a problem?" Kise asked worriedly.

Kuroko shook his head dismissively. He forced a smile because he decided that he should keep this lie if he wanted to keep Kise's sanity in check. "J-just happy."

Kise smiled warmly and pulled him close for another session of kissing but Kuroko looked away to avoid his advances. "Kurokochi?"

"I-I wanted to take this slow. This is all new to me and everything was so bizarre. I beg you to give me some time to adjust," Kuroko lamely asked. He just wished that Kise will take the bait for now.

Kise looked at him as if he was scrutinizing him. Kuroko's breath almost stopped when Kise's face remained blank but then when the latter's lips finally broke into a grin, Kuroko released a sigh of relief. He was cool outside but inside he's panicking because this thing was starting to get out of hand. Kise messed Kuroko's hair as if he found him amusing. "Sorry for rushing you Tetsuyachi. Of course, take your time."

 

∆∆∆

KISE wanted to kiss his Tetsuyachi just for being adorable but his boyfriend wanted to take things slow which will be different from what he was used to. Kuroko was of course different from the rest because he was not just a hole to fuck so he guessed he can be patient with him. Kuroko was so cute when he mumbled thanks then smiled back timidly at him. He held his boyfriend's hand and kissed the back of his palm just because he wanted to. 

"Kise!" Satsuki angrily blurted out as she marched her way to them. Aomine followed her reluctantly who was obviously feeling awkward about the whole ordeal. The dark-skinned basketball player was trying to look anywhere but at Kise and Kuroko.

"Momoichi, Aominechi. What are you doing here?" Kise asked cheerfully but it was obviously fake since his eyes were relentless. 

"Kuroko, what's happening here?" Satsuki asked Kuroko vehemently completely ignoring him.

Kise studied the new arrivals and he realized that maybe they overheard his conversation with Kuroko that made Satsuki upset. He wanted to brag the fact that Kuroko chose him over her but he knew that Kuroko will not approve it. He tried to reach out at Satsuki's shoulder as a gesture of apology but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me! How dare you to kiss my boyfriend like that?" Satsuki bitterly accused, her hands twitching in anger. "To think that---"

"Satsuki, Aomine, the three of us need to talk," Kuroko decided as if he will not take no for an answer. He glared at Satsuki when she tried to open her mouth as if she was protesting. "Kise, would you mind to leave us alone for a while. I need to discuss some things to them."

Kise wanted to protest but Kuroko's teal blue eyes were begging so with a defeated sigh he nodded in agreement. "I will just walk around so just call me if you need me, okay?"

Kuroko nodded and of course Kise kissed his blushing lover's cheek while locking his eyes at Satsuki's raging red. He walked his way out with a triumphant smile because no matter what those dipshits will tell his dear Tetsuyachi, he knew that the latter will choose him.

 

∆∆∆

"TETSU! What was that all about?!" Satsuki asked that was almost in the verge of crying.

"Your stupid dare backfired obviously," Aomine remarked.

"Shut-up Daiki!" Satsuki shouted in distress. "Tetsu why didn't you tell him earlier that it's just a prank?!" Satsuki questioned his boyfriend obviously in anguish.

"I really wanted to but... earlier when he told me how much he loved me, there was this unsettling look in his eyes. It reminded me of Akashi when he lost her Mom...," Kuroko murmured while shaking from fear. He wanted to add that it was the same madness that possessed their friend after he learned that his Dad and his mistress plotted the accidental death of Akashi's mother so they can get married. After a week, they found Akashi bathing in blood from the corpses of his tortured Dad and stepmother.

Kuroko didn't need to speak the rest because the two knew quite well the brutal facts. Aomine and Satsuki both looked uncomfortable. "So I decided that until I think of a way out of this with Kise's sanity still intact, Satsuki... you and I need to break-up until then."

"Tetsu, don't do this please. I'm going to die if you break up with me," Satsuki begged as she clinged on Kuroko's arm.

"It's all your fault anyway. I don't have a choice as well but we're all together in this mess so I expect all of you to keep this to ourselves," Kuroko stated in indifference. He unclasped Satsuki's hand from his arm because she needed to realize her mistake. Though he was hurting, he walked away ignoring the heartbreaking cries of his ex-girlfriend. 

 

∆∆∆

SATSUKI tried to dial Kuroko's number again but for the nth time, the call was still unattended. She wiped the tears that cascaded down to her cheeks and played the video of Kise's supposedly fall from his almighty throne in Teikou but her scheme backfired.

She was planning to plot this stratagem to get even with Kise. You see, she was also one of those girls that Kise threw away after he fucked her. She was severely insulted and vowed to have her revenge but she forgot all about that when she met her Tetsu. Kuroko inspite of his passiveness and weak presence was very passionate and kind. They started dating and found out that her boyfriend was friends with Kise. Then, she noticed how Kise was looking at Kuroko lovingly, how he listened to his words like they were his key to salvation, and the longing that filled those golden orbs when he and Satsuki were together and she concluded that the great Kise was inlove with Kuroko. 

Suddenly she saw an opportunity to extract her revenge but it didn't end well. Now, she was suffering on her own doing. She messily blew the snot in her nose to a tissue paper. She watched miserably the video of Kise kissing Kuroko that was supposedly hot because she loves yaoi but this disgusted her so much. Kuroko was just standing there and taking it while blushing as if she was a girl.

It started to rain outside but Satsuki knew that the coldness she was feeling right now was not because of it but from the horror of the thoughts that were running on her mind. She played again the video and watched Kuroko letting Kise explored his mouth with his dirty tongue. Anyone who will watch the video will think that they're lovers. She suddenly recounted those moments that Kuroko dodged her advances and reprimanded her in being too affectionate at public. She was also being teased by her girlfriends that Kuroko was prettier than her and don't make her mentioned those dates and games were some people mistaken Kuroko for a girl.

Was the main reason why Kuroko decided to continue their act was because he is gay and he secretly liked Kise?

***  
"S-she's my friend. I wanted to make you jealous so I started asking her out but obviously it didn't work."  
***

She gasped in pain as she remembered what Kuroko said earlier. She screamed aloud in agony. She will not lose Kuroko no matter what. She dialed Kuroko's number but she was again directed to voicemail. She needed to see Kuroko and talk to him so she got up from the bed but her videocamera accidentally fell on the floor.

"I-I love you Kise-kun!"

Satsuki stopped on her tracks as Kuroko's voice reverberated on her room. She looked down hysterically at the broken screen of the videocam.

"Kurokochi look at me. Are you serious about that?"

"Yes."

"What about Momoichi?"

"S-she's my friend. I wanted to make you jealous so I started asking her out but obviously it didn't work..."

Satsuki tuned out the rest of the world after hearing Kuroko's painful confession. The strong wind blew away the white curtain and rain started to enter her room forcefully from the open window. She wanted to stop the torturing pain that was slowly killing her. She looked down at the concrete road not caring how the cold rain dampened her thin nightgown because she knew that it would only take her a jump to end her suffering...

 

∆∆∆

KUROKO heaved a sigh when he failed to find his phone anywhere, he must left it on his locker earlier. He can't sleep because of the mess that he get himself into and unfortunately, he was still clueless on what would be his next step to fix everything. He just wanted to talk to Satsuki because even he knew that she deserved it, she was still important to him and the fact that she was hurting haunted him. He wanted to call her but he didn't memorize her number since it's new and her home number was also off limits. He can always go and visit Satsuki this time since his parents were both working abroad but it's raining heavily outside.

He was contemplating what would be the best way to contact Satsuki when he heard an insistent pounding on the door. He wondered who on his right mind will come and visit at this time of the night plus especially it was raining cats and dogs outside. He gasped though when he found a rain-drenched Kise from the peephole. He quickly opened it and before he can even talk, the latter pulled him close and invaded his lips with a scourging kiss. It was so breathtaking like earlier but there was a harshness on it. Kise ended it with a nibble on his lower lip that made Kuroko blushed almost embarrassingly.

"I'm in the school waiting for you almost the whole afternoon and night just so you know," Kise uttered in indifference. 

Kuroko felt bad while looking back at Kise who was clearly upset, his face was collected but his eyes were burning with resentment. "I-I'm sorry Kise. I'm just thinking a lot of things---"

"Call me Ryouta. We're a couple now, aren't we? It was kind of rude to address me by my family name," Kise pointed out.

"Of course R-ryouta. Of course."

"Good. I'm actually cold right now, aren't you inviting your boyfriend in?" Kise asked whose mood suddenly shifted to his old cheerful self. 

"Aren't your parents will not look for you?" 

"Nah. You know that they don't care and I already told them anyways that I'm spending the night with my boyfriend," Kise explained who went straight ahead and closed the door. "So cold out there."

"Sorry for not calling you earlier. I forgot my phone at my locker so..."

"Hush baby, I already forgive you. Just lead me to the bathroom so I can take a hot shower and get myself out from these wet clothes."

Kuroko nodded and led the way to his room, he looked back at Kise that he caught ogling at his ass. He decided not to point that out and opened the bathroom's door for Kise who went inside without further ado. He sighed in relief when he heard the shower turned on that was accompanied with Kise's out of tune singing. He opened the cabinet drawers to look for clothes that may fit Kise when the latter called out his name. "What is that Ki... Ryouta?"

"Help me to wash my back Tetsuyachi," Kise ordered. "Can't reach it."

Kuroko was conflicted but they already agreed earlier to do things slow so he guessed this was just an innocent back washing session. With that in mind, he entered the room and was welcomed by the naked back of Kise that was only covered with steam and rivulets of water. He was confused with himself because it made him feel hot and bothered since he never thought of guys that way.

"Come closer Tetsuyachi," Kise instructed looking back at him unabashed by his current state. Kuroko did as what he was told but kept his eyes at Kise's face. "Remove your clothes so they won't get wet."

"It's alright Ryouta, no worries," Kuroko replied shortly and proceeded to wash Kise's back with loofah. He can't really focus due to unwanted arousal and intense heat that he was feeling at that moment. It was no surprised when the loofah slipped out from his fingers since his hands were shaking so he quickly crouched down and picked it up but Kise suddenly turned around. When he lifted his face up, his sight was welcomed with the blonde's hard and huge cock. 

Kise suddenly squatted down to grab Kuroko's hand and guided it to touch his cock. The blonde moaned as he started to thrust his cock at his hand locking his golden eyes to Kuroko's blue. Kuroko was completely taken back to do anything. Kise forced him up and pushed him against the tiled wall and started to kiss his neck while his hands unbuttoned his top. "Mine. Fuck Tetsuyachi, you taste so good."

Kuroko was starting to push away Kise in futile as the latter's hand stroked his surprisingly hard cock inside of his pajamas. He was now soaking wet as the water poured down on his body. "R-ryouta please..."

Kise ignored Kuroko and sucked his left nipple instead that made him moaned in pleasure. The blonde smiled deviously as he knelt down before Kuroko and started to lick his cock. Kuroko grabbed Kise's hair and was unsure to push him away or pulled him close especially when he was enveloped by that wet warmness. 

 

∆∆∆

KISE was in heaven as he tasted Kuroko's heavenly flavor on his tongue. He might not give anyone a blowjob before but he was at the end of it for countless of times that his prodigious brain committed on his muscles the right technique to do it. He took the whole length of Kuroko without difficulty loving the sweet sounds coming off from his lover's mouth.

"S-stop Ryouta-kun! I'm coming..," Kuroko warned that of course he ignored and sucked him harder than before burying his nose in his lover's hairless crotch. Kuroko shouted aloud as he came that Kise drank down happily. He didn't release the cock until Kuroko complained weakly that he was hurting due to oversensitivity.

"You came so quick," Kise joked good-naturedly as he licked and left love marks on the expanse of Kuroko's flat and cream white stomach.

"I don't have any experience before," Kuroko begrudgingly admitted.

Kise chuckled and stood before Kuroko pulling him by his waist and started nipping at his lover's earlobe. "Momoichi didn't even gave you a blowjob before?" he asked curiously because in the past when he was fucking Satsuki, the girl gave her one hell of a blowjob. 

"You don't understand. I'm totally a virgin, you were actually my first kiss," Kuroko admitted shyly that was almost inaudible but Kise was still able to hear.

It was now Kise's turn to be flabbergasted. If Kuroko was speaking the truth then he was and will be the guy's first at everything. It was him who will be Kuroko's first and last lover and he will fucking ensure that. He pulled Kuroko to an another kiss and tore the remaining wet clothes from his lover's skin and lifted him up. Kuroko automatically wrapped his legs around Kise's waist, their naked dicks rubbing with one another as he carried and dropped him on the bed.

 

∆∆∆

KUROKO was completely in a daze. He didn't know why he's feeling feverish inside. The brain-to-mouth filter that he was so proud of seemed absent at the moment. He never felt this aroused before, not even with his jerk-off fantasies that involved Satsuki. Was this really Kise's effect on people? 

He bit his lip as ache started to come from his ass. He looked down and stared at Kise who was fucking him with a single finger. He watched the guy spat on his hole and started to insert two digits that he used to scissor his virgin hole. Tears fell down from his eyes because of the burning pain that he knew was completely wrong but can't help but craved. 

"So beautiful," Kise praised as he started to kiss his newly hard cock. 

Kuroko moaned aloud as he was now being stretched by three ruthless fingers while his cock was being sucked with the same motion. He was thrashing his body in pleasure especially when those insistent fingers hit a spot inside him.

 

∆∆∆

Kise didn't stop until Kuroko came inside of his mouth that he spat out to cover his own cock. He looked down at Kuroko's unworldly and sweaty form. The guy was slobbering on both sides of his opened mouth like his reddish entrance that was winking at him. He pushed Kuroko's legs on the either side of his head and as he kissed those alluring lips, he finally shoved his cock inside of that pristine hole.

Kise swallowed the protests that were coming off from Kuroko's mouth as he waited for the guy to adjust. He let go of his mouth when Kurokochi started to weakly pushed him off.

"K-kise-kun. Pull out please, you promised," Kuroko sobbed pathetically as tears flowed down on his cheeks that Kise kissed gently.

"Don't cry Tetsuyachi. Please," Kise hushed soothingly as he started to play with those pinkish nipples with his fingers and tongue.

"You promised that we will take this slow," Kuroko sadly pointed out but groaned when Kise circled his hips.

"I'm taking this slow," Kise retorted teasingly as he pulled out a little and pushed back hard that hit Kuroko's prostate dead-on.

 

∆∆∆

KUROKO was trying his best to glare at Kise but it was hard especially now that his sweet spot was being targeted by Kise's cock. 

"I'll stop if I know that you're not enjoying this but clearly..," Kise commented as he grabbed his Kuroko's weeping cock that was hard for the third time that night. "You do."

Kuroko looked away shamefully because Kise was right. He didn't know that he can be attracted to guys until Kise but then again were talking about Teikou's resident playboy here, the guy might never brag his past conquests but those positive testimonies about his sexual reputation were impressive and now he can attest to that. He remembered one time that Midorima called the guy an incubus and perhaps the green-haired man was right. Kise looked celestially beautiful while looking down at him with unhealthy reverence. He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. He reached out and touched Kise's lower lip that the latter bit lightly while keeping their eye contact and damned his heart that was beating crazily inside of his chest. 

"Ryouta, please take care of me," Kuroko shyly muttered as he spread his legs further to accomodate Kise.

 

∆∆∆

IT took Kise a moment to absorb his boyfriend's words. He almost came at the sight of his Tetsuyachi who was offering himself to him. He completely covered his lover's body with his then kissed his lips gently. "I love you Tetsuyachi."

As Kuroko opened his mouth to reciprocate, Kise invaded his mouth with his. Kise didn't waste his time and pounded Kuroko's ass vigorously. When their kiss ended, he licked and sucked at the pale skin on Kuroko's neck and chest. Kuroko locked his legs around his waist and began to scratch at his back as their pace increased. Kise would slap any woman that will dare to leave marks on him but this was Kuroko and he would always be the only exception. "Too much. Feels good!!! Ah!"

Kise smirked and pulled out his cock from his lover's hole and rolled him on his front. Kise pulled his ass in the air and stared at the lax entrance that was filled with the bluenette's own cum that he used earlier as a lube. 

"D-don't look at it!" Kuroko embarrassingly complained as he tried to cover his entrance. 

"Tell me Tetsuyachi, do you still want me to stop?"

"What kind of question is that? I already give you my body," Kuroko cutely pointed out, those reddish lips pouting in dismay. 

Kise wanted to kiss those lips but instead he opened those ass apart and rimmed his entrance instead. 

 

∆∆∆

KUROKO looked for something to hold into as Kise's tongue delved deeper in his hole. It was dirty but Kise was eating him up complete with slurping sounds. This was too much and he will come if the guy will not stop.

"Fuck me now R-ryouta... Ah!" Kurokochi begged opening his ass apart.

Kise left a swipe of his tongue on his abused entrance and spat on it. Kuroko was panting as Kise positioned on his gaping hole and forced his whole dick in one go. The new position was better for his prostate that triggered Kuroko to come abruptly. "So tight. Fuck, did you just come?"

"Asshole," Kuroko murmured that caused Kise to chuckle and pounded his ass so hard that was so good that it hurts. He grabbed the headboard for support but Kise grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

Kise fucked Kuroko for almost an hour and when the blonde was near his climax, Kise flipped him on his back without pulling out but Kuroko was pushing him away. "Tetsuyachi?"

"I will come again but I'm already drained. Please stop..," Kuroko begged.

Kise grabbed both of Kuroko's hands and pinned it on his chest. "Come then..."

Kuroko stubbornly shook his head but Kise continued thrusting without falter. They were both moaning aloud in pleasure until Kise knelt upstraight and pulled Kuroko to sit on his lap. Kuroko came dry, his mouth opened in pleasure as Kise bit his neck and came as well filling him up with ridiculous amount of cum.

 

∆∆∆

KISE gently put his lover down and slowly pulled out watching his own cum oozing out from the bluenette's anus. The sight was insanely seductive that his cock hardened again instantly. "Tetsuyachi, open your eyes please."

Kuroko tried opening them in a haze so he just managed to open halfway. "Hmm..."

Kise chuckled and stroked his own cock but it was never enough. He grabbed his weeping cock and rubbed its precum on Kuroko's pouted lips. He grabbed Kuroko's chin and gently opened that little mouth apart. He didn't waste his time and slowly thrust his cock inside of that warm orifice but unfortunately Kuroko can only take a quarter of his cock in that position. "T-tetsuyachi, I promise we will practice until you can take the whole thing," Kise promised but in spite of saying that, he was still forcing that mouth to take more and more of him.

Kuroko was groaning as he began to have a hard time to breathe because of the warm object that was gagging him. He opened his eyes and sucked a deep breath in shock when he laid his eyes on Kise's abs. Kise on the other groaned as he was able to insert his whole dick in Kuroko's mouth. He braced himself on the headboard and fucked Kuroko harder. He knew that Kuroko was experiencing asphyxia but he was so into it to care. He groaned aloud as he released inside of his lover's throat but quickly pulled out when Kuroko started to punch his legs weakly.

Kise pulled out and accidentally shot his remaining cum in his lover's face. Kuroko coughed and sobbed harder that twisted Kise's heart in agony but Kuroko was never been so beautiful with his cum-covered face and he will lick those cum if his lover was not mad and fighting him off right now.

 

∆∆∆

"FUCK you! Stay away from me!" Kuroko angrily blurted out as he struggled against Kise's steel-like arms. He can't believe that he almost died earlier. Fear and anger were getting the best out of him. He bit Kise's arm so hard that caused the latter's arm to be lacerated. Kise with a grunt of pain finally let him go; he looked at him intently and gasped in shock as if he finally realized what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry Tetsuyachi. I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I almost kill you God. I deserve to die," Kise cried in torment. Kise was shaking and grabbed the pair of scissors that was on Kuroko's desk. Kise pointed it at his neck then buried it on his flesh a little that caused blood to flow down on his chest.

"STOP!!!" Kuroko screamed out in distress choking at his own sob. Kise looked so miserable right now and he was sure that the guy was really capable of suicide. "I-I'm sorry I overreacted earlier. Please, drop the scissors now."

"No. I-I forced you to have sex with me."

"But I wanted it as well. You're my boyfriend, I was just... just surprised when I woke up and I can't almost breath but it didn't mean that I don't like it," Kuroko stopped as he felt pang of guilt for lying again to Kise. "I-I love it so much."

"You're lying! You bit me and told me to stay away," Kise reasoned out burying the scissors deeper in his flesh.

"I said I love it. I love you. What do you want me to do to prove it?" Kuroko begged almost hopelessly. He cannot afford to lose another friend to insanity and right now Kise was on his way to oblivion.

Kise looked at him intently then gathered some of his blood on his chest. "Prove it," Kise declared seriously, stroking his cock that was fattening on his hand using his own blood as a lube.

Kuroko closed his eyes in tribulation. "Let me take care of your wounds first."

"No. Prove it to me now."

Kuroko didn't hesitate and knelt before Kise. He licked the weeping head then started to engulf the whole thing trying to stop the revulsion that he was feeling when he tasted the metallic taste of blood as warm tears flowed down from his eyes. 

Unknown to Kuroko, Kise was smiling maliciously while looking down at him because knew that he was completely his.

 

∆∆∆

KISE watched Kuroko crying while talking to Satsuki's parents. The couple was very understanding and didn't blame the latter for their daughter's suicide. He threw away the cigarette when he saw Miss Fujiwara on her way out of the church. He quickly followed her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me," the nurse hissed angrily. "I no longer have any supplies."

Kise snorted out and lowered down his shades while looking venomously at the nurse. "Give me more of that liquid aphrodisiac or I fucking swear you will be put in jail for seducing a minor."

Miss Fujiwara shivered in fear while staring at those cruel honey brown eyes that promised suffering in case she defied him. Looking at him right now, she started to realize how stupid she was to fall on his trap. "W-when do you need it?"

"Later and this time I need twenty pieces."

"But I don't have---"

"Later," Kise finalized as he turned away and went back inside of the church. Kuroko was still crying pathetically and he wanted to comfort his lover but he was not in the mood to fake sympathy right now.

"There you go," a voice from his back uttered softly as he handed Kise a paper bag from his side.

"Are you sure this is working?" 

The guy snorted in annoyance and powered on the device for him and showed him the video that he was looking for. Kise nodded in satisfaction and handed the older man a phone.

"You promise that this is the only copy?" the guy asked.

"You sure that you didn't get anything from this?" 

"I swear that on my dead relatives."

"Okay then I swear it on my dead relatives as well," Kise promised but if he will be honest with himself, he didn't care that much if someone saw his and Kuroko's video of confession on the rooftop. "Though just please blackmail Miss Fujiwara by tomorrow so she can grant my last request later."

"Alright then. I think I can still wait until tomorrow, can't wait to fuck my dick on that wet pussy though," the old perverted man said vulgarly.

Kise rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Stop talking like that Sir. Someone might overhear you."

"Whatever," Kise's electronics teacher grumbled as he left without even saying goodbye.

Kise looked around and met the furious eyes of Aomine that was so intense despite of his dark shades. The guy maybe looked stupid but Kise still needed to be sure that no one would believed him. He took out the suicide letter that he made by perfectly imitating Satsuki's penmanship last night. He just needed to leave it later on a spot where someone will surely see it. 

Kise chuckled at his own ridiculousness because he was acting like a psycho right now though no one can blame him for that matter. Who will not snap after you heard the guys that you trust especially the one that you love were scheming a prank to deceive you? Now, it's his turn to play prank to his traitorous friends and he will take no prisoners (except his Tetsuyachi of course) and he promised it would be far from being harmless.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. I know it's very dark and kind of unfinish but I will give you the power to make your own ending (but me and my gf prefer this ending).
> 
> Using drugs/aphrodisiacs are considered rape so I wanted to be clear that I will never condone any form of rape to any one in real life. This is just a fantasy, leave it that way.
> 
> Do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


End file.
